Priest
Priests (referred to as Curates in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) are a class intended mainly for support purposes, only capable of aiding allies with the power of staves. As such, Priests are unable to directly attack, save for their ability to counterattack in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Throughout almost the entire series, Priests promote into bishop, with some variations such as in Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776, in which Priests instead promote to High Priests. In some games, female Priests are called Clerics. In Gaiden, it is a female-only class that can also wield Swords and fight with Black Magic. Maximum Stats ''Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 60 *Str: 22 *Mag: 25 *Skl: 24 *Spd: 25 *Lck: 30 *Def: 22 *Res: 27 Notable Priests Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi/Shadow Dragon *Wrys - A Talysian curate who joins Marth to defend his home from the Galder pirates. He was omitted from ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, however. *Lena - A Medonian priestess running from the Soothsires with Julian in Chapter 3. *Maria - The youngest of the royal Medonian siblings who is eventually imprisoned by her own brother, Michalis. *Elice - Marth's older sister, and the only one who can wield the resurrection staff Aum. Note: Lena, Maria, & Elice are Clerics in the remake. Gaiden *Celica - A priest warrior who serves the Goddess Mila. She is the main heroine of her game. *Promotion for: Mae, Sonia, and Dyute Genealogy of the Holy War *Adean - A young holy woman who was captured by Jamke's brothers. *Lana - Daughter of Adean and sister of Lester, she is a very young priestess who is part of Shanan and Seliph's Liberation army. *Mana - A member of the Liberation army and Lana's replacement. *Corpul - Foster child of Hannibal, son of Sylvia, and, unknown by each other, brother to Leen. *Sharlow - Corpul's replacement, and brother to Leen's replacement, Laylea. Thracia 776 *Safy - A priestess from Tahra sent to find people willing to help against Grannvale's invasion *Tina - Safy's sister. *Sleuf - A priest who can communicate with the spirit of Claud. Binding Blade *Saul - A priest with an important mission from the Elimine Church. He consistently hits on any woman despite vows of chastity. *Elen - A young priestess in service as the lady-in-waiting to Guinivere. The Sacred Stones *Moulder - A Frelian priest who is well-trusted by King Hayden and is sent to aid Eirika alongside Gilliam and Vanessa. Path of Radiance *Rhys - A member of the Greil Mercenaries. Radiant Dawn *Laura - A young priest from Daein who joins the Dawn Brigade after they save the abbey she worked in Awakening *Brady - Maribelle's son from the future. *(Spotpass) Moulder Promotion The Priest can promote using a Guiding Ring or Master Seal in Level 10 or more. They can promote to Bishop, which allows them to use Light Magic and, in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, the Slayer skill. Additionally in The Sacred Stones, they can also promote to Sage via the branching classes mechanism, and can use Anima Magic, Light Magic and Staves. . Priests cannot promote to Bishops in Awakening, because Bishops are absent in that game, and instead promote to War Monk and gain the use of axes. In Gaiden, being a class near exclusive to Celica, it promotes further into the Princess class See Also *Cleric Gallery File:Priest.jpg|Priest concept art in Awakening. File:FemalePriestTCG.jpg|A female Priest as she appears in the TCG File:CurateDS.png|Curate portrait from Shadow Dragon. File:Priestess Gaiden.png|Priestess sprite from Gaiden. File:Corpul priest.jpg|Corpul as a Priest holding the Fortify Staff. File:FE10 Laura Priest Battle Model.png|In-game model of Laura as a Priest in Radiant Dawn. File:ShadowDragonPriest.jpg|A male Curate in Shadow Dragon. File:Priest Kakusei.PNG|Priest in Fire Emblem: Awakening. File:Priestess FE2 Map Icon.png|Priestess map icon from Gaiden. File:FE4 Priest Sprite (F).gif|Female Priest map icon from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE8 Priest Map Sprite.gif|Priest map icon from The Sacred Stones File:Curate FE12 Map Icon.png|Curate map icon from Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Brady Priest FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Brady as a Priest in Awakening.